Love In All Directions
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: In High School, are the Rugrats admitting feelings and falling for someone?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats All Grown Up.

Setting: High School. Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi are sophmores. Chuckie is a Junior. Dil is a freshman. Angelica and Susie are Seniors.

Rating: Maybe M.

Author's Note: Some will be short others long... Sorry. Alice is from the Rugrats episode "Hurricane Alice" (Yes, I made her older). The ex-girlfriend discussed briefly is Samantha (Chuckie's crush) from the Rugrats movie "All Growed Up".

Chapter 1: Introduction Chapter

Phil, Lil, and Kimi walked down the halls to have Tommy come up to him with his camera. His dark hair hasn't changed style sense he was twelve. "Say hello, guys." He told them. They all three smiled, only Kimi moved the camara out of their face.

"Film first?" The girls asked in unision making them giggle. It was great how those two remained best friend's after the years. Tommy nodded, smiling. His two favorite girls in the world, other than his mom.

Phil came to Tommy's side and looked at Tommy's schedule. "We have cooking together." The group gave him a look with a hitched eyebrow. "What?"

"Weren't you kicked out of cooking class in Middle School?" Lil asked. The other two agreeing in unision. All Phil did was shrug and went to the classroom they were standing by. Obviously his first class. "My brother is a dweeb." The other two nodded.

"Lil, lets get to class." Kimi said, lightly.

"I'll walk you." Tommy said smiling at Kimi. Lil giggled a little at Kimi's blush. It was the way Tommy smiled at her. Just her, that made her blush so much. Hearing no rejections he walked with the two girls, in between them. As a normal thing the girls locked elbows with him.. Though, Kimi being so close made him smile.

Kimi's heart pounded a little as she took Tommy's schedule, stating they had three classes together. "Lucky me." He said softly. A blush krept to her cheeks. Lil tried not to giggle. She knew Kimi crushed on Tommy sense the fifth grade.

As the TV's in each classroom turned on for the morning announcements the students all went hush. "Chuckie Finster here." Said a redhead with curly hair and glasses, braces gone and less nerdy then the summer before. His co-host, a dark haired girl with a sweet smile spoke, "Susie Carmichael giving you your morning announcements."

As the announcements went on the girls where discussing the small get together they where having. "We're still having our back to school get together, right?" Lil asked tapping her pencil on her notebook. After a nod she continued, "Its just us and Alice." Lil said speaking of her new neighbor and the child she played with once as a baby.

Betty is only allowing the 'party' at her home because she knew the children where scared of her.

Kimi nodded then looked down at her desk. "I wish Z didn't move." Her and Z were together sense Middle School until two weeks ago, Lil gave her a hug, trying to soothe her. It hit Kimi pretty hard. Luckily, Tommy was there to pick up her pieces.

Kimi smiled and looked down at her phone and seen a message from Tommy, "Hey, you okay?" She rose a brow, looked up and seen Tommy at the door looking in the class with his camera. Kimi blushed lightly. She loved it when Tommy showed he cared. Blushing she texted back, "Now I am."

xXxXxXx

The day ended soon as Lil and Chuckie began talking, waiting for the other four, at the quad. "You did great at announcements today, Chuckie." Lil said smiling. She watched at Chuckie's cheeks blushed, she knew he didn't do well with compliments. Chuckie's glasses weren't box framed anymore, in her opinion he looked better.

"Th-thanks Lil." He managed to say and smiled, his now straight teeth shinning. The two years of braces did wonders for his teeth. He looked up at Lil, smiling. Lil looked beautiful with her hair curled, only a little bit of lip gloss that smelt like cherry, and the one pink streak she had in her bangs. "You l-" he got caught off as the others met up.

Chuckie moved from Lil as her brother came up. He must have noticed something was up because he rose a brow then shook his head.

Chuckie and Lil has been friends sense diapers, he didn't gain a crush on her until Middle School, when he watched her dance with his sister and his ex-girlfriend Samantha at the spring dance. Right after Samantha dumped Chuckie, after she danced with the girls, Lil was there to pick up the pieces. Along with Kimi threatening to beat Samantha's ass for him. The thought of Lil and him dancing made him look straight at Lil.

The gang piled into Chuckie's car on there way to Java Lava. Kimi sat up front with her brother while Lil sat on her brother's lap. "Don't get me pulled over guys." Chuckie said, the others groaning about no car, permit, or for Dil too young. "Okay.. Okay.. I got it." He said driving off to the Java Lava.

Getting to Java Lava they sat in the back, Dil and Phil went for the smoothies. "How many classes do you guys have together?" Tommy asked his best friend, directed towards Chuckie and Lil. He knew Chuckie had the small crush on Lil. To make less obvious he pointed out all the classes he had with whom.

"Three." Lil and Chuckie said unision, making them chuckle. Chuckie glanced over at Lil. She was smiling again.

Chuckie got nervous, like he always did when it came to liking a girl. But Lil? He always attempted not to be nervous around Lil. He really really liked her.

xXxXxXx

Phil and Dil stood at the register, he knew his mother was either busy or employed someone new so he stood and waited until a petite redhead with piercing blue eyes came out to look at him. Phil recognised her as the new neighbor, Alice.

"Hey, Phil!" Alice said in a sweet tone, "Remember me?" He was about to point out they were neighbors until she continued, "I came over when we were toddlers." Her eagerness made him raise a brow. "When it was about to storm."

Then it clicked, he laughed lightly. "Yeah, my sister and I thought you were the hurricane that my dad was talking about." The fact that he remembered made her smile.

"You forgot a little, its okay." She said and giggled, "What can I get you boys?" Alice said.

Phil began to speak, "Yeah, we want," only to get caught off by Dillion, "A mango smoothie, ice coffee, french vanilla coffee no foam, Italian coffee extra foam, Strawberry bananna smoothie, and ugh..." He looked at Phil. "You like strawberry mango, right?" He waited for Phil to tell he was correct before he looked back at Alice. "Do you have that?"

"One mango, one ice, one french no foam, one italian extra foam, Strawberry bananna, and strawberry mango. Right?" She said, looking over at Phil.

"Uh-huh." Is all he could say. Alice didn't even write it down. He didn't realize he was staring at Alice until she came back, telling him his order was ready. "Thanks." He said grabbing three smoothie's... Not yet moving, until Dil pulled him to the table.

Dil and Phil passed everyone there smoothies or coffees. "What was that?" Dil asked as he sat next to his big brother and Chuckie.

Phil looked up from his smoothie. "What was what?"

Dil rolled his eyes and pointed to the counter. "You froze." Dil said, the other's perked.

"Is that about Alice?" Lil asked her twin with a sheepish smile. He nodded.

"She's beautiful." He caught himself. The others turned to face the ginger haired girl, watching her wave Phil covered his head up, using his arms. "I sounded like an idiot."

"You're an idiot." Lil said, scarcastically. Phil just simply flipped her off.

Phil never really liked many girls. He always had sports to preoccupy him. He also cooked, yes, his hygiene improved... Only when cooking. Phil sat back up, he had to get a scholarship so he couldn't think about girls. He had to preoccupy himself.

Though, looking at Alice, he wanted her to preoccupy him. He felt like Charlie Brown, falling for the little red haired girl.

Author's Note: Sorry, you had to get a little introduction on Phil's crush. Keep in mind they just met. Also, the baby Alice didn't give me much to work on for the High School Alice. Yes, I used a Charlie Brown reffrence.


End file.
